<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captured Hearts and Iced Coffees by GayCheerios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568816">Captured Hearts and Iced Coffees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios'>GayCheerios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Flirting, Gays drink Iced Coffees and Anakin is no exception, M/M, The obligatory Coffee Shop AU Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Obi-Wan got ready to take the customer’s order, he looked up to see the most captivating creature he’d ever seen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captured Hearts and Iced Coffees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP I KNOW YOU MUST BE SICK OF COFFEE SHOP AUS BUT I WANT TO HAVE FUN. I NEED TO WRITE THE OBLIGATORY COFFEE SHOP AU FIC OK?! IT'S MY TURN TO WRITE IT DAMNIT. LET ME HAVE THIS.</p><p>Alternate titles: gays being fucking predictable, i wish this would happen to me irl, padme the third wheel, and many more. </p><p>Anyway. Obi-Wan deserves to own a coffee shop, and meet the love of his life. That is all I have to offer you today my friends! I  literally just want them to be happy, is that so bad? I hope you can enjoy this little fluff piece!!! </p><p>Enjoy the shitshow sluts~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a fairly quiet day at the cafe. A good amount of customers coming in and out, with very minimal effort, Obi-Wan even let some of the staff go home early. Right now it was just him and Padme working. It was about seven, and they closed at eight, it was slow, but they truly didn’t mind, they enjoyed eachother’s company after all. As Padme talked about her college work, Obi-Wan looked around his cafe. The rustic aesthetic of the quaint little store had a certain charm to it. There were one or two bookshelves stocked with his favorite books so that customers could read them, chairs and tables generously filling the store, the dim, and relaxing lighting of the store sent out such peaceful energy and the heavenly smell of all different types of sweets really brought it all together, in his opinion. He was brought away from his thoughts, as he heard the store’s bell ring, notifying them that a customer walked in. As Obi-Wan got ready to take their order, he looked up to see the most captivating creature he’d ever seen. </p><p>A young man, walking into the store,  in a simple black skirt, and white long sleeve top, with practically golden hair, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a few different accessories, including a very helpful pink, blue, and purple bracelet. Obi-Wan was glad he at least had a shot. He heard Padme’s laugh behind him and shooed her away to the back of the store. </p><p>“Hi, what can I get you this evening?” Obi-Wan said smoothly, hoping his excitement wasn’t given away. </p><p>“Hi! Uh, can I have an iced coffee?” The man asked, looking very nervous in his place. As the young man spoke, Obi-Wan felt his heart melt, he was absolutely stunning. </p><p>“An iced coffee this late at night dear?” Obi-Wan chuckled, as the younger man flushed. </p><p>“Can’t help it if they’re my favorite.” He laughed back, and oh what a beautiful laugh. Obi-Wan has never been as smitten as he was right now. </p><p>“What’s the name for the order, I’d love to know.” Obi-Wan smiled. He wonders what type of name this gem had? </p><p>“Anakin.” He replied.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, what a fitting name. “Well then Anakin, I must say, I love your bracelet.” </p><p>Anakin quirked his brow and smirked. “Oh, do you now Mr…?”</p><p>“Obi-Wan.” </p><p>“Well, then Obi-Wan…” Oh, the way his name fit around Anakin’s mouth was absolutely exquisite. “I’m glad you do.” He winked, and at that exact moment, Obi-Wan Kenobi could tell that this man would be the end of him. </p><p>“Padme, iced coffee please!” Obi-Wan yelled as he heard shuffling from the back.  He refocused his attention on Anakin and couldn’t help but smile once more. “So, what are you doing grabbing iced coffee so late?” He inquired. </p><p>“Well...I happened to be walking home, and there was an incredibly endearing man in the window, and I just had to come and make myself known.” Anakin grinned, leaning over the counter. </p><p>“Oh really?” Obi-Wan tested. “And is that all you came to do?”</p><p>“Well, if this man plays his cards right, I might lend him my phone number, but I’ll just have to see about that.” He winks. </p><p>Obi-Wan feels like he’s known Anakin his whole life. To think he hasn’t known of Anakin’s existence his whole life bewilders him. They’ve known each other for about three minutes and he’s already fallen head over heels for this impossibly cute, and flirty man. Obi-Wan wants to kiss his face already, spoil him, share wonderful memories with him, everything under the sun with him. Anything this sweet creature so desires he’ll give him. Obi-Wan has been ensnared by this beauties trap, and he doesn’t ever want to escape. </p><p>“Iced coffee. Hey Anakin. God can you be any more predictable, please just take your coffee and leave! Go make bedroom eyes at my boss somewhere else.” She groans. “Obi-Wan I don’t get paid enough for this, I’m going home.” Padme groans, hanging up her apron and grabs her purse.<br/>
“Bye Anakin, see you on Saturday!” She waves her hand, and is out of the cafe in an instant. </p><p>“You know her?” Obi-Wan questions, shock clear on his face. </p><p>Anakin laughs and nods. “Yep, she’s my childhood best friend.” He admits. </p><p>“Good to know.” Obi-Wan smiles. “So Anakin, perhaps we could meet again? Maybe without Padme.” He grins. </p><p>“I think that sounds wonderful Obi-Wan.” Anakin grabs Obi-Wan’s hand, and a marker from his pocket, and scribbles down his number. “I think you’re hot as hell, here’s my number as a treat. I don’t ever give this out, so you should feel honored.” He huffs, placing his marker back in his pocket. </p><p>“I feel incredibly honored darling. How does Friday sound? You can come into the cafe at closing hours or we can meet somewhere else? Whatever you’d like.”</p><p>“I think here works just fine, it tells me so much about you without having to even know your name. For example, you’re the type of person to routinely sit on your couch, with a good book, white throw blanket, and tea, instead of going out to, let’s say a party.” </p><p>It was truly scary that Anakin knew that much about himself down the blanket color. “You’re quite right.” He chuckles.</p><p>“I think it’s adorable, and I love this cafe. Meeting here would be wonderful, a true pleasure.” Anakin smiles, looking around in awe. Obi-Wan finds it incredibly endearing how the fairy lights on the register reflect in Anakin’s beautiful sapphire eyes. </p><p>“I’m glad you like my cafe, it’s almost like another home I suppose.” </p><p>“Padme talks about it like that too, she loves working here,” Anakin says, with a gleam in his eyes. “And I feel like that’s the way you are too, you emit such a warm glow about you, I can’t help but be drawn to you. I feel like I’ve known you forever, Obi-Wan.” He admits bashfully, avoiding eye contact. </p><p>“I feel the same way about you, you know. I feel like I know you so well, your beauty is absolutely astonishing, and you laugh is intoxicating.” Anakin blushes harder at his words and shakes his head. Obi-Wan would love to learn every facial expression of his. </p><p>“Well then Mr. Obi-Wan, until we meet again.” Anakin grins slyly, blowing a kiss and throwing a wink over his shoulder as he heads for the door. “Don’t miss me too much ok angel?” And out the door he goes, iced coffee in one hand and Obi-Wan’s heart in the other. </p><p>This man is going to be the death of him, he just knows it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>an iced coffee at seven pm. please that is a dead homosexual giveaway. cmon. *i say as i currently sip my iced coffee and laugh* and wow obi-wan already wanting a future with this man he's met for like, a few minutes? the yerning? oh please. gay people are so predictable smh. </p><p>btw they're both bi if you didn't pick up on that. anakin's bracelets are the colors of the bi flag. i wanted to have anakin wearing doc martins but i don't think they'd go with his outfit yknow?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>